pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel Gearsley
Nigel Gearsley is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "Nigel Gearsley from Warwickshire, England, is an Aston Martin DBR9 racer bearing #9. He got his start racing the Speed Hill Climb—a unique, completely uphill race through the Aston Hill Mountain Area that his family has run for generations. Nigel’s racing career has been anything but an uphill challenge, as he’s won nearly every start in the past few years on the Grand Touring Sports Car circuit, including a string of podiums at Nurburgring and Le Mans. His cool British refinement makes him an imposing presence on the World Grand Prix courses."‘Cars 2′ Meet Miles Axlerod and Nigel Gearsley Nigel competed in all three races of the World Grand Prix, and at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. His first appearance was at the Tokyo welcome party, shocked with the other World Grand Prix racers as they watch Mater drinking from the fountain. The Tokyo race was Nigel's best performance. He went up to fourth position in the dirt section, and came in fifth place at the end of the race. In that race, his pit was at the end of the pit row, with Miguel Camino's pit on the left. In the Porto Corsa race, Nigel was following Carla Veloso in the fourth position. But then his motor blew up, hit by the electromagnetic pulse generator of the lemons, and he was retired from the race. He is the second car to have his motor exploded by the lemons during that race, and the fifth car in general to be hit by the pulse. However, he got fixed and was able to race in London. During this final race, Nigel was between sixth and eighth position. His pit was in between those of Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli. Specifications Retrieved from Stitch Kingdom via the Web Archive.‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 180 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.4 seconds *Engine Type: 6.0-liter V-12 *Horsepower: 600 *Hometown: Warwickshire, England Trivia *Nigel is modeled as a Aston Martin DBR9. With Jeff Gorvette, Nigel is the only WGP racer to be a faithful representation of one particular car, and therefore, to not be a Pixar in-house design.File:Cars-2-Concept-Art-49.jpg Indeed, while some other racers, like Lewis Hamilton or Raoul ÇaRoule, have a clear main inspiration, they aren't exact copies of the car in question. *Nigel's pit crew chief is Austin Littleton. *One of Nigel's personal fans is Prince Wheeliam. *Nigel Gearsley is likely named after Nigel Gresley, a famous British steam locomotive engineer. *Although Nigel didn't speak in Cars 2, he has a speaking role in Cars 2: The Video Game, where he is voiced by Greg Ellis. Gallery C2cs_nigelgearsley1_16-per16n-16_r_rgb.jpg 185859_1_c2cs_NigelGearsley1_16_per16_16_R1n_R_CMYK.jpg_rgb.jpg Cfna084377rgb.jpg|Nigel in front of Francesco and Lightning on a promotional poster Cars-2-Concept-Art-72.jpg 665331 nigel.jpg nigel g 1.jpg cars-2-nigel-gearsley-7186.jpg eGg2MjNwMTI=_o_cars-2-nigel-gearsley.jpg BachmannThomas.jpg|Nigel getting hit by the radiation beam Nigel's engine blown.jpg NigelGearsley2.png Nigel.PNG|Nigel Gearsley in Cars 2: The Video Game 332 nigel.jpg Nigel_gearsley.jpg Die-casts S1-nigel-gearsley.jpg|Nigel's die-cast S1-nigel-gearsley-metallic.jpg|Metallic Nigel die-cast S1-rubber-nigel-gearsley.jpg|Nigel's rubber tire die-cast V3659 Nigel Gearsley-3.jpg|Nigel Gearsley Pit Stop Launcher Nigel gearsley with metallic finish silver.jpg|Chome Die-cast R0013129 zps67a8aac8 nigel.jpg|Die-cast with flames Disney-Cars-CBG10-Die-Cast-Neon-Racers-CBG13-Nigel-Gearsley 11900a.jpg|Neon Racers Die-cast References Category:Cars 2 Characters